


Sinking Slowly

by Perr1n



Category: Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Ocean, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perr1n/pseuds/Perr1n
Summary: To the stars we went, to the oceans we go.





	Sinking Slowly

WARNING! WARNING! ABANDON SHIP! 

The Klaxons roar. Ryley is sprinting, panting heavy, heart thudding with the intesity of a drum. The normally brightly lit grey halls are bathed in red alarm light. Screams and cries, pounding footsteps and crackling fire. 

ABANDON SHIP! ABANDON SHIP! The intercom howls. PEople are shoving, pushing. All semblance of order is lost in the mad stampede for survival. “THIS IS CAPTAIN HOLLISTER! ALL HANDS TO THE ESCAPE PODS!” Proclaims a english accented voice. 

Ryley is already there, clambering down the ladder and strapping himself into the chair. Across from him, the other seat lays empty. The explosions continue, the screaming carries on. The chaos shows no end in sight. 

He has no choice, he cant wait. A tan skinned finger presses a button on the arm of the chair. Launch in 5…..4…..There is a rumbling noise. Everything is shaking. That cant be good. 3….2….Flames lick at the still open roof hatch. Ryley stares, eyes blown wide in horror.

1! Launch! A feeling of weightlessness hits the Systems Maitenence Chief. His gut feels as though it was about to spew the Chicken Caesar Salad Ozzy had made for lunch. Above him Ryley sees the oblong gold white shape that was the Aurora hurtling down after him, splotches of flickering red dotted across the ship. 

His head snaps to the side as the lifepod collides with something, a panel on the wall across from Ryley clattering as it is thrown off. Ryley stares at it, then back up at the flame engulfed hunk of metal, catching a glimpse of something grey as the detached panel slams right into his face.


End file.
